Heartbeat
by GyMusicAddict
Summary: Booth and Brennan confess some feelings after a case. Song fic to Gym Class Heroes song Stereo Hearts feat. Adam Levine. COMPLETE


**Heartbeat**

By Cameron Sasmor (GymusicAddict)

Song: Stereo Hearts (feat. Adam Levine)

Artist: Gym Class Heroes

Summary: Booth and Brennan confess some feelings after a case. This fic doesn't take place at any specific time during the actual series, and I don't really think it could, so it could be called AU.

_Disclaimer: Ha, I still don't own Bones, just playing with FOX and Hart's stuffs for some fun :)_

_Author's Note: Okay, so I originally posted this on my Bones blog two months ago and now I've finally gotten around to posting it on here. I've kinda wanted to try song fics because I'm always looking for songs that describe B&B's relationship (which I post on the blog by the way), so this was born. I surprised myself with the end because I had no idea I how to write that part as I've never kissed anyone, but I've seen and read enough that I was able to guess._

_Also, I haven't abandoned Only Time Will Tell, life is just extremely crazy for me so I have absolutely no time to sit down and write. I've also really improved in my writing since starting it and I've gotten a better feel for B&B's characters so I've been rewriting it over this Thanksgiving Break from school. I have only a month before finals now and then I get two weeks for Christmas break, so hopefully I will post something then. I hope you don't feel like I've abandoned you. :(_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan had finished a case and were walking silently outside the Jeffersonian; they didn't feel like getting after case drinks, so they satisfied themselves with observing the night sky.<p>

"Bones…" Booth began.

"Hmm," she mumbled looking over at her partner.

_My heart's a stereo__  
><em>_It beats for your, so listen close__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio__  
><em>_Turn me up when you feel low__  
><em>_This melody was meant for you__  
><em>_Just sing along to my stereo_

Booth stopped walking. Wondering what he was going to say, Brennan stopped as well and turned to face him. "I don't quite know how to day this except come flat out and say it…I love you," He paused for a moment, and then continued, "not in an atta-girl kinda way either."

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve__  
><em>_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else__  
><em>_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that_

"I know that its work for you to open up to people, and I know it'll take effort it we get together, but can we at least try…"

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks__  
><em>_This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks__  
><em>_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that__  
><em>_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

"I understand now that you didn't want to risk losing me as a friend if we didn't work out last year, but I really want this. I know Hannah broke me, and I told you that I loved her, but I only fooled myself into thinking I loved her, I really didn't. I always had feelings for you no matter how hard I tried to move on."

_If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox__  
><em>_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up before of the cops__  
><em>_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop__  
><em>_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

"Can we please try Bones…" he stopped again to gather his thoughts. It was really unusual for Brennan to be silent for this long. Then he began again, "I know that you will probably refuse me again, but just hear me out..."

_I think finally found a note to make you understand__  
><em>_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands__  
><em>_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
><em>_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

"I know it will probably never be enough, but I've tried to fix what I did to you when I turned you down after the Eames case; I know how much I hurt you. I promise I will never, ever hurt you like that again. I know you don't believe in absolutes, but it's the only way I can prove what I feel for you.

I promised I would never abandon you, but I did. When I fled from our problems to Afghanistan, I left you and I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you. And the Eames, I abandoned you again, I should have been there to help you with your emotions, but I wasn't. But, if you trust me and try to love me, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

_I only pray you never leave me behind (never leave me)__  
><em>_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)__  
><em>_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine (yeah)__  
><em>_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (woo)_

"I will never, ever leave you again Bones. There is no one in this world like you. You're amazing, you're smart, you're beautiful, and so many other things that I can't put into words…And you might not believe it, but you have one of the biggest hearts of anyone that I know. But, most of all, you are the greatest friend a man could ever ask for.

So, can you give us a chance Bones?

After listen to Booth's proclamation of his love for her, Brennan was at complete loss for words. Booth believed in love, and even though he did profess that he loved many people, she trusted him, and believed he wasn't lying. He wasn't fooling himself into loving her like he did Hannah, he really loved her, Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist and novelist…he really loved her Knowing what she had do, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

Now it was Booth's turn to be surprised, he had expected her to be shocked and then continue on into some lecture on how love was only chemicals reacting in the brain, or start sputtering like she had the previous spring outside the Hoover. He had not expected her to start kissing him, but he didn't dwell on this and instead focused on kissing is partner.

She tasted wonderful, he could not even describe it, she was just amazing. He felt her tongue run along the underside of his lips and he gladly opened his mouth to allow her more access to him. One of his arms snaked around her body to pulled her closer to him, while the other reached up to hold her head. He could feel her hands in his hair, and could feel her feelings for him coming off of her in waves; he hoped she could feel the same from him. All too soon, the need for oxygen forced then apart. They found themselves somewhat entangled in each other's arms breathing heavily. Booth was the first to speak.

"Wow…" he trailed off quietly his mouth slightly agape.

Smiling, Brennan pulled herself to Booth's chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. She loved the sound of it; it made her feel safe and secure. Smiling even wider she reached down and grabbed Booth's hand, then looking up she said, "Yeah Booth, yeah we can."

She then turned he head sideways once again and closed her eyes, just feeling Booth hold her. They silently swayed there in the middle of the night to their own song, their own heartbeat.


End file.
